Love's Alliance
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: When Jedi Knight ObiWan Kenobi is required to marry one of Queen Sabe's handmaidens to ensure Naboo's loyalty to the Republic, he awakens a love that is the will of the Force. Obidala.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; they're George's and I'm only borrowing them, I promise.

* * *

__****Chapter 1**

Queen Sabé looked on as her handmaiden, Padmé Naberrie Amidala, was being dressed in her best handmaiden robes, and her long, silky brown hair was pulled back into an elaborate style appropriate for the Naboo nobility.

"Your Highness," Rabé said, poking her head in the privy chambers. "The Jedi have just come out of hyperspace and will be arriving within the hour. Is her ladyship ready?"

"Almost," came the queen's reply. Padmé stiffened at the announcement as the servants finished tying her hair back.

"Padmé," the young queen said. "If I was in your shoes, I'd be nervous too, but this must be done. It will show that we are loyal to the Republic."

"Marrying a Jedi Knight I don't even know," Padmé mumbled. "As political as you can get."

"Marriage, unfortunately, is political." Sabé said, patting her friend's shoulder. "Look, if they're agreeable, we can wait until your seventeenth year to celebrate the marriage. And something tells me they're going to be agreeable to that."

Padmé nodded, looking at her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful young woman stood in place where a young girl of fourteen just starting to come out of her coltishness had been.

"How old is the Jedi Knight?" she asked fearfully.

"He's just passed the trials," the queen replied. "I've heard that he's twenty-four, and he's very handsome. I've seen some holopics of him."

Padmé nodded, taking a deep breath. _He'll be here soon,_ she thought. _I need to make the best of an awkward situation.

* * *

_

"You seem a little on edge," Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn commented as the skiff came out of hyperspace. Newly conferred Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sat stiffly next to his former mentor.

"You're trembling, Obi-Wan. Relax, take a deep breath."

"Easy for you to say, Master," the younger Jedi retorted. "You're not the one entering into a marriage contract with a girl you don't even know. How old is she anyway?" Obi-Wan had done his research on the Naboo people. Once they hit the age of fourteen standard years, they were considered adults, so marriages were contracted early. He didn't feel comfortable wedding and bedding a girl who was barely coming out of childhood.

"She is fourteen, but the Naboo queen is agreeable with waiting for the two of you to celebrate the marriage when the bride's a little older." Qui-Gon shrugged. "I've seen holopics of Padmé Naberrie Amidala, that's the handmaiden you'll be wed to. She's quite pretty." He sighed. "Look, Obi-Wan, this marriage is good for the Republic and the Jedi Order. By marrying Padmé, you ensure that Naboo will remain loyal to the Republic and the Jedi. All you can do is make the best of what will be an awkward situation. If it were me, I'd be hesitant as well."

Obi-Wan nodded as the skiff landed on the landing platform in front of the palace in Theed. Taking a deep breath, he walked with the older Master as they were escorted into the palace to meet his bride-to-be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Padmé took a deep breath and followed her queen out into the parlor of Theed Palace where the Jedi were waiting for her.

"Master Jedi," Governor Sio Bibble said. "Our sovereign Queen Sabé Valaria and her royal handmaiden Padmé Naberrie Amidala. Your Highness, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and newly conferred Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan found himself staring at his young bride-to-be and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful with her long, brown hair pulled back and styled, her cheeks and lips rouged. He stepped forward.

Padmé found that she was rendered speechless when she saw the Jedi Knight she was to marry. He was handsome with his reddish brown hair, deep grey-blue eyes. She found herself stepping toward him and they met each other halfway.

"Padmé," he whispered, reaching a hand out to take hers. "Is this what you want, truly?"

"Yes," she whispered and they turned to face the queen, Governor Bibble, and the Jedi Master.

"So, you will be comfortable wedding Obi-Wan in three years' time?" Qui-Gon pressed. When she nodded, he went on, "I'm sure Your Highness will want to have a betrothal ceremony."

"Yes," Sabé replied. "As part of our customs, they'll be joined together in our betrothal celebration, and will be as husband and wife, except in the one aspect of marriage. In that, they must wait until the marriage ceremony." She smiled tensely and turned to the couple in question. "The betrothal ceremony will be three days hence. Padmé, would you like to take Obi-Wan for a walk in the gardens, give you some time to get to know each other?"

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said. "I think I would." Obi-Wan offered her his arm and she led him out to the warm garden. Once they were alone, he turned to her.

"Padmé, I can't even understand what you're feeling right now," he began. "To be ordered to marry a man you don't know to prove Naboo's loyalty to the Republic; I just want to make sure this is what you want, truly."

"It is what I want," she told him as they walked in the gardens. "I would do anything to protect the interests of Naboo and my queen. I am glad we're going to wait until I'm older to actually celebrate the marriage though."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am too, but for other reasons. I would like to take time to visit you in between missions; court you, if you will. Would you be amenable to that?"

Padmé found herself smiling. Just when she thought she liked him well enough, he still managed to surprise her. "I would like that, Master Kenobi. I would like that very much." Even if she didn't grow to love him as a wife should love a husband, he would be a friend to her. She couldn't ask for better than that.

* * *

The three days before the betrothal ceremony passed quickly for Obi-Wan and Padmé, yet they used them wisely. Obi-Wan took time to visit with his betrothed bride, taking her on walks through the gardens and even on a picnic. They found they had many things in common; while she was involved in politics, she didn't care for many of the politicians in power in the Republic, and Obi-Wan felt the same way, especially when it came to newly elected Chancellor Palpatine. The two of them talked about it at length. While Padme did nothing to betray her queen confidence, she did share that the court was concerned about Palpatine's political ambitions.

"I almost wish I was on the Senate," she admitted softly. "I don't know how much of a difference I could make, but I would love to try."

"Master Yoda is always saying, 'Do or do not. There is no try'," he retorted with a soft chuckle. "But I understand where you're coming from. I wish there were more like you on the Senate."

As he slid an arm around her, she found herself leaning against him. She'd become more comfortable around him. _This can work,_ she thought to herself. _Everything will be all right._

The betrothal ceremony took place during the evening on the third day. Padme was dressed once again in her best handmaiden's gown and her hair was swept up in an elegant twist with ringlets framing her young face. Obi-Wan was also dressed in his best Jedi tunic, leggings and robe and the two of them were facing the Naboo holy man who was performing the betrothal ceremony. As he recited the holy texts of betrothal, Padme found herself gazing at Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye. He also caught her looking at him and winked back at her.

"The time has come for the couple to make their betrothal pledges to one another," the holy man intoned. The couple nodded and turned to face each other.

Obi-Wan gently took her hands in his. "I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, take you, Padmé Naberrie Amidala to be my betrothed wife until such time that we are joined in marriage. I will remain loyal only to you." He took the ring handed to him by Qui-Gon and slid it onto the finger of her right hand. "Please accept this ring as a sign of my love, fidelity, and friendship."

Padmé nodded and when the holy man signaled her, she spoke her own vows, "I, Padmé Naberrie Amidala, take you, Obi-Wan Kenobi to be my betrothed husband until such time that we are joined in marriage. I will remain loyal only to you." She turned and took the ring handed to her by Rabé and slid it onto the finger of Obi-Wan's right hand. "Please accept this ring as a sign of my love, fidelity, and friendship."

"The rings that you have given one another will be your wedding bands and will be switched over to your left hands during the celebration of your marriage. May they be a reminder of the vows you've made to each other." The holy man smiled. "You are now betrothed to one another according to the laws of the Naboo. You may now share a kiss of peace."

Obi-Wan gently cupped Padmé's face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. Once their lips met, he felt her mouth gently blossom open beneath his and the kiss they shared was lengthy.

Qui-Gon gazed at the couple. It had been as he'd seen in his meditations. Theirs would not only be an arranged alliance; it would also be a love alliance. _It will be interesting to see what continues to develop between them,_ he thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next couple of years seemed to pass in a whirlwind for Padmé. As she kept to her duties, she also kept in touch with Obi-Wan via data-mails, letting him know how her life was going. Sabé kept her busy with her many trips to Coruscant to address the Senate about occasional troubles on Naboo, courtesy of the Trade Federation.

After finishing up a mission on Ansion, Obi-Wan parted ways with Qui-Gon and took a starfighter to Naboo alone. He wanted to pay a call on Padmé.

Padmé had been sitting with the queen, observing the meeting between the governor of Naboo and the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, when word reached them that Obi-Wan Kenobi had landed on Naboo and was coming to Theed palace.

"You may go," Sabé told her. "Send Rabé to me; you must prepare yourself to receive Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Your Highness," Padmé said softly. "My apologies, Your Honor, Governor Bibble." She smiled, bowed to them and hurried from the chamber, finding Rabé and sending her to sit with the queen. Another handmaiden went with Padmé to help her touch up her hair and makeup so she'd be presentable for her betrothed.

"My lady," Cordé said as she poked her head into the room. "Knight Kenobi waits for you in the garden."

"Tell him I'll be right down." Padmé smiled at the newest appointed handmaiden. Corde had just been appointed a month before and she was still getting the hang of things. Padmé knew that Cordé would become the queen's new decoy once she was wed to Obi-Wan and living in the Jedi Temple. Padmé rouged her lips and cheeks and hurried down to the garden to meet with her betrothed.

He was even more handsome than she'd remembered. The past two years had been kind to him. His reddish hair was growing out and almost down to his shoulders and he was sporting a well-kept beard that seemed to suit him. He smiled when he saw her and walked toward her, meeting her halfway as he'd done when they were first promised to each other.

"Padmé, I hope I didn't drag you away from anything important," he said with a smile.

She grinned. "The advantage of being one of many handmaidens is that you can be replaced for certain duties. Rabé's filling in for me in the negotiations between Governor Bibble and His Honor, Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans. We're hoping to forge a peace treaty with them. Truth be told, they can be quite taxing at times, so I was thankful to be relieved of duty for a while."

"In that case, might I interest you in a walk around the palace grounds, and possibly a picnic later in the afternoon?" Obi-Wan offered her his arm.

"I think you might." Padmé took his proffered arm and they strolled the palace grounds together.

It was in that walk that she found herself wondering if maybe she was beginning to fall in love with the young Jedi Knight who was to be her husband in a year's time. She knew that a week after her seventeenth Life Day, she and Obi-Wan Kenobi would be married according to the customs and traditions of the Naboo, and later when they went to Coruscant, they would be joined in marriage at the Jedi Temple as well. She wondered if maybe he was also starting to feel the same way for her. It was all so complicated and confusing for her.

Obi-Wan found himself gazing at Padmé as they walked the palace grounds. In the two years they'd been betrothed to one another, she'd really grown up. At sixteen standard years, she had become a renowned beauty, even without the trappings of the makeup and the elaborate hairstyles. Sometimes he could even sense her gazing at him. He didn't understand. This was supposed to be an alliance between the Naboo, the Jedi, and the Republic. _Could it be something more?_

Padmé walked with him back into the palace and they went to the dining area. One of the queen's servants came out. "Can we help you with something, Miss Padmé?" she asked.

Padmé flashed one of her beaming smiles. "Yes, could you prepare a picnic lunch for me and Master Kenobi? We'll take it out in the garden."

"Yes, Miss Padmé." The servant hurried back to the kitchen to prepare the lunch and thirty minutes later, another servant came out with the picnic hamper. Obi-Wan took the proffered basket and Padmé grabbed one of her picnic quilts and the two of them went back out to the garden and laid out their lunch. Within moments, they were eating their sandwiches and drinking Shuura fruit juice. He smiled in appreciation as the sweet and tangy juice made its way down his throat. If there was anything he liked on Naboo besides Padmé, it was the Shuura fruit juice.

"After we're married, I'll be sure to buy it in bulk so we can have it on Coruscant," Padmé said with a teasing smile on her lips. "I love drinking it too."

"Are you sure you're not Force-sensitive?" he teased back. "I could've sworn you were reading my mind."

She shook her head with a giggle. "No, it's just the pleasured look on your face gives it away. Shuura fruit juice is a treat to behold. Do you honestly think I could leave it here on Naboo after our marriage?"

He laughed, knowing he was busted. "You're making fun of me, love."

"No, no," she demurred, still laughing. "I'd be much too frightened to tease a Jedi."

Neither of them knew how it happened, but amid their laughter, they began to kiss. The moment their lips met, he slid an arm around her to cuddle her close. She could feel his beard tickling her face, but she didn't care.

* * *

Sabé had seen the picnic, heard the laughter, and watched as amid their mirth, they were kissing. She smiled, content that her handmaiden and friend was happy with the match. _This could be a love match after all,_ she thought as she sneaked away to leave the betrothed couple alone.

That evening, there was a dinner to celebrate the alliance between the Naboo and the Gungans, along with the announcement that there would be a special celebration the following day.

Padmé moved to slice some Shuura fruit, but Obi-Wan, who was sitting across from her, called it to his hand using the Force. "If Master Qui-Gon caught me doing this, he'd be a bit grumpy," he quipped, much to the amusement of Padme, her queen, and the other handmaidens as he sliced the fruit in half and sent one half back to her using the Force again. She grinned at him.

The queen and the handmaidens were watching this exchange with amusement. It was obvious the betrothed couple was becoming quite besotted with each other. The remainder of the dinner passed in amused conversation.

"Master Jedi, would you be willing to escort Padmé to the special ceremony tomorrow?" Sabé asked.

"I'd love to, if she wishes," he replied. "Master Qui-Gon knew I would be coming to Naboo to pay a call on her, so he won't be missing me."

Padmé nodded. "What about the Council?" she asked worriedly. As of late, she'd heard talk, especially during her last visit to Coruscant with Sabé, about many of the Jedi Masters on the Council who were vehemently opposed to this marriage between her and Obi-Wan, citing that they didn't allow attachments for Jedi.

"Master Yoda seems to be on our side," Obi-Wan explained. "He's pulling for this match between us, Padmé. Not only because of the political purposes, but it would also show that Jedi can have attachments and not be affected by the dark side, or not let the dark side affect them. Only recently has the Jedi Code been changed to allow attachments for a select few, starting with Jedi Masters and a few Jedi Knights, like myself, for special circumstances, such as our marriage."

She nodded, but she couldn't help but be concerned, recalling one of the visits to Coruscant…

_Sabé had dismissed her for the day after the session at the Senatorial building, so she'd accepted an invitation from Obi-Wan to accompany him to the Jedi Temple where he lived. He'd taken her on a mini tour, showing her his living quarters, as well as showing her a new wing being built, a Force-inhibited wing for those who were marrying so they could have some privacy. He explained that they would be living in this wing after they were married._

"_If the marriage takes place, Jedi Kenobi," Master Mace Windu said as he came up to the couple. "You are aware that Masters Mundi, Rancisis, and I are opposed to this marriage. It goes against everything the Jedi Code stands for."_

_Obi-Wan stiffened and gently held Padmé's hand in a gesture of support. She took a deep breath and faced the Korun Master. "Master Windu, going against the Code was not our intent, but if it solidifies Naboo's fealty to the Republic and the Jedi, the Naboo would be willing to do it."_

_She stared at the Jedi Master, not backing down. Mace finally did and walked away from the couple…_

She knew some of the Jedi Masters would do everything they could to nullify the betrothal and that was beginning to scare her more than she was willing to admit, especially since she cared about Obi-Wan.

That night, Obi-Wan escorted her to her sleeping quarters. Smiling, he planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Don't worry about the Jedi Council, Padmé," he whispered, hugging her close. "This betrothal will stand, especially since Master Yoda wishes it."

She smiled. "Good night, Obi-Wan," she whispered before going into her bedroom for the night. _Dream of me,_ she thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, he'd heard her thought through the Force and he smiled. _Oh I will be dreaming of you, love,_ he thought. _Just like I've been dreaming of you for the past year…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The ceremony was the following day, and Obi-Wan escorted Padmé as planned. There was a parade of the Gungans as they made their way to the palace grounds where Sabé presented a glowing ball to Boss Nass as a symbol of friendship and peace. The Gungan leader raised it above his head and cried out, "Peace!" The ball glowed even brighter. During the ceremony, Padmé passed along information to Obi-Wan about the significance of the customs. Naturally, he was impressed. He recalled the last time he and Qui-Gon had been here right before he and Padmé were betrothed. They'd enlisted the help of an exiled Gungan named Jar-Jar Binks who'd helped bring the Naboo and the Gungans together. Two years of a strained alliance to defeat the Trade Federation had finally paid off it seemed. Now Jar-Jar spent most of his time on Coruscant as a representative to the Gungans on Naboo.

Two days after the special ceremony, Obi-Wan flew back to Coruscant to meet with the Jedi Council. He would be giving them a report on the border dispute on Ansion, as well as a report on his courtship of Padmé. He was prepared for mixed reactions from the Council concerning the latter, but he wasn't worried. The betrothal was final and unbinding, and if the Jedi Council went back on their part of the bargain, the result would most likely lead to war with Naboo.

He walked into the Council chambers and gave his report quickly. Yoda eyed him with approval. "Good, this is," he said softly.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda," Master Rancisis said. "I think this betrothal is a mistake. It's going against everything the Jedi Code stands for. I think we should do whatever we can to cancel it."

"Cancel it, we cannot," Master Yaddle retorted. "Master Rancisis, if we cancel it, possibly lead to war with the Naboo, it will."

Obi-Wan stood stock still, inwardly trembling. He'd never dreamed that the Council would try to cancel the betrothal. _They can't!_ he thought frantically. _Not with the feelings I'm starting to have for her._ He tried desperately to release his panic into the Force.

"Have you an attachment to the handmaiden?" Yoda asked him.

Obi-Wan decided now was the time to be honest. "Yes, Master. Padmé and I have feelings for each other. I don't see the harm in it."

The diminutive green creature regarded the young Knight. "Neither do I. I sense deep feelings and attachment between you. What is happening, the will of the Force it is. Stand, the betrothal will."

"I agree with Master Yoda," Master Depa Billaba, a newly appointed Jedi Master to the Council, said. "Furthermore, perhaps we should have a bonding ceremony a few days before the wedding ceremony in Naboo. What do you think Knight Kenobi?"

"I'd have to ask Padmé and the Queen to see if they would be amenable," he replied.

"Send them a transmission and get back to us," Mace said, his eyes showing reluctant approval. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan nodded, bowed, and left the Council chambers. He wasn't surprised about the debate, but he felt like he was going up against a brick wall. Some of the Council members were clinging to the old traditions while others were ready for change. At the rate things were going, something was going to have to give.

* * *

Padmé was a strong-willed and a strong minded woman, as was her queen. So neither woman would be susceptible to the Jedi mind tricks. But of course, Master Rancisis didn't know that.

He decided to fly to Naboo in secret to see if Padmé would be willing to break the engagement. _I need to do this,_ he thought. _It is the right thing to do; it will keep our hallowed traditions and our Code intact._

Once he came out of hyperspace, he entered Naboo's atmosphere, landing his starship in Theed, and requesting an escort to the palace. _It won't be long now,_ he thought. _Soon this mistake will be corrected…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Sabé demanded. "We were under the impression that the Jedi Council was for this match."

"They have made a mistake," Master Rancisis told her and then he waved his hand in front of her face in an effort to use the Jedi mind trick. "This betrothal was a mistake."

Sabé shook her head. She was strong-willed and strong minded and wouldn't fall for it. "It was not and the betrothal will not be broken." She turned away, effectively dismissing him.

He realized his mind trick wasn't working on the queen and decided to seek out the handmaiden herself, finding her in the garden. "Mistress Padmé, might I have a word with you?"

She turned to face the Jedi Master. "Did Obi-Wan come with you?" she asked with a beaming smile which faded as she saw the stern expression on his face.

"No, Mistress Padmé, and you won't be seeing him again." His voice was cold. He waved his hand in front of her face. "You will convince the queen the betrothal was a mistake."

Padmé could feel her mind being pulled in two directions, leaving her confused. _A mistake?? How?_ she thought.

"You will not allow Obi-Wan to visit you ever again," he added. "It is for the best." She nodded dumbly.

At that moment, Queen Sabé and her captain, Panaka walked into the garden. "Leave here, Master Jedi," the queen said sternly. "I'll not have you manipulating my handmaiden into breaking her engagement!" She turned to Cordé and Rabé. "Take Padme to her bedchambers to rest. Panaka, contact Master Qui-Gon Jinn. We must have a conference with him and Master Yoda."

"At once, Your Highness." He hurried away as the two handmaidens helped a confused and tearful Padmé out of the garden. They helped her to her bedchambers.

"Was it a mistake?" Padmé asked, trying hard not to cry.

"No, milady, he's using what's known as a Jedi mind trick. He even tried it on Her Highness, but she wasn't falling for it. You're just vulnerable because you weren't expecting it. The queen will have Master Jinn and Master Yoda here to settle this. It will be okay; you'll see," Cordé said, trying to comfort her friend as she helped Padmé into a sleep dress and tucked her into bed.

Padmé, weary from the mind manipulations, fell asleep quickly, tears coming from behind closed lashes as she let sleep blot everything out.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt Padmé's emotional pain and confusion all the way on Coruscant even before Captain Panaka had sent a transmission to Qui-Gon. In fact, when Qui-Gon sought him out, he wasn't surprised.

"Obi-Wan, we must journey to Naboo right away," he said. "Master Yoda will be coming with us."

"I know, Master," he said. "I can feel Padmé's pain, but I don't know what's causing it."

"Panaka told us that Master Rancisis tried to persuade the queen into breaking the betrothal contract by using a Jedi mind trick," Qui-Gon told him, his eyes flashing with outrage. "When that didn't work, he tried to do the same thing to Padmé, leaving her confused."

Obi-Wan shook his head. Master Rancisis had gone over Yoda and done this, causing his Padmé pain. He knew what would need to be done.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

It didn't take them long to arrive on Naboo. Since they were expected, they were allowed to land on the landing pad by Theed palace. The three Jedi were escorted into the palace parlor where Queen Sabe was waiting for them.

"Is Padmé all right, Your Highness?" Obi-Wan asked softly, bowing to the monarch.

"I feel she will be once she sees you," the queen said softly. "You have my permission to go to her."

He looked to Qui-Gon and Yoda and the two Jedi Masters nodded their permission. Obi-Wan hurried to Padmé's bedchambers, where he was met by Rabé and Cordé.

"She's inside, Master Jedi," Cordé said softly. "I know she'll be happy to see you. She was initially confused, but…" her voice trailed off.

"I know, Cordé. May I sit with her?"

"Yes, hurry." The handmaiden opened the door and he went in, closing the door behind him in the concerned girl's face. The sight before him almost broke his heart.

Padmé lay on the bed, motionless. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the tear tracks on her cheeks, as well as the frown on her lips. A tear broke free and rolled down his cheek, streaming into his beard as he made his way to the bed. How he longed to comfort her. Reaching out one hand, he caressed her cheek, wanting to send her loving sensations through the Force. She smiled in her sleep and then opened her eyes. They widened once she saw that he was really there.

"Obi-Wan!" she whispered as she felt herself being pulled into his arms. "You're truly here! But Master Rancisis told me I should never see you again…"

Her protestations were cut off as he kissed her tenderly. "Shhhh, sweetheart," he whispered. "What he was trying to do was not the will of the Council. In fact, Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon are meeting with the queen now to fix this mess. Our betrothal will stand, I promise."

She felt him cradle her in his arms as he sat in the chair beside her bed and she cuddled in. In that moment, they felt the Force surround them in its light aura, wrapping them almost cocoon-like in its essence, and almost as if they were magnets, their lips met again. This time, the kiss was deeper and more passionate than before. It wasn't long before they needed to come up for air and he reluctantly released her from their kiss.

"I love you, Padmé Naberrie Amidala," he whispered softly.

"And I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she whispered back.

As they cuddled like that in the chair, something was happening between them, a bonding that could not be undone, even if they wanted to.

* * *

In the parlor, Yoda and Qui-Gon felt it; a strong bond was being formed, stronger than any life bond. It was as Yoda had foreseen; it was a soul bond, a bond that was the will of the Force itself and it would need to be completed very soon.

Yoda snapped himself back into the present and faced the queen. "What Master Rancisis did, not the will of the Council it was. Stand, the betrothal will. The will of the Force, it is. In fact, move the marriage celebrations up, we must."

"What is going on, Master Yoda?" Sabé asked softly.

"A bond forming between them, there is."

Qui-Gon decided to explain. "This bond that Master Yoda has foreseen is stronger than your ordinary life-bond, Your Highness. It is a soul bond where the two of them are becoming one heart, one mind, one soul. It requires them to mate and be together for the rest of their lives. Master Yoda is correct in that we need to have them marry, tomorrow evening at the very latest. This bond needs to be completed as soon as possible."

"Plus, there is Master Rancisis to deal with," Yoda added. "Left Naboo, he has?"

"Yes, Master Jedi," the queen told him. "He left here for Coruscant a few hours ago, after I caught him trying to manipulate my handmaiden.

"I agree with you. Padmé and Obi-Wan need to be wed tomorrow at sunset. Not only for the bonding that you've told me about, but to also prevent anymore interference." She called her handmaidens to her side. "Prepare Padmé for her wedding. Have these Jedi stay in a separate wing as tradition for the groom to not see the bride after tonight until the ceremony. Send to Jobal Naberrie to see if Padmé can wear her wedding gown, and alert the servants to start preparing for a wedding feast at sunset tomorrow." The handmaidens hurried away to do their queen's bidding.

Rabé and Cordé were still standing guard at Padmé's bedchambers when they saw Saché and Yané hurry toward them. "Is Padmé all right?" Saché asked.

"Yes, milady; Master Kenobi is with her now."

"Well, he must leave her, for he can't see her again until the wedding, which is to be at sunset tomorrow night," Yané explained.

Cordé's eyes widened as she knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard Padmé call out.

The four handmaidens all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Padmé smiling as she was cradled in Obi-Wan's arms.

"I hate to do this, but we need to separate you two temporarily," Cordé said.

"Why?" Padmé asked. "What's going on?"

"In light of what's happened with the other Jedi Master, Her Highness, Master Yoda, and Master Jinn have decided to move up the wedding ceremony to tomorrow at sunset, so the groom can't see the bride again until tomorrow night at the wedding," Saché explained. "I know there's more to it, but it's hard to explain."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan said. "I think I know what else there is." He gently laid his betrothed sweetheart back down in her bed. "I'll be aching for you until sunset tomorrow, Padmé," he whispered so the other handmaidens couldn't hear him. "But it will give us something to look forward to." He kissed her one last time and left with Saché to meet Yoda and Qui-Gon.

"Good night, Obi-Wan," Padmé whispered softly, wondering if he could hear her. "I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The following day passed in such a whirlwind for Padmé, she didn't even have time to miss Obi-Wan. Her mother was brought to Theed palace and Padmé was fitted for her mother's wedding gown. Thankfully, the gown needed no alterations and she would be able to wear it that night for the wedding.

Jobal decided to take her daughter to a shopping center near the palace in an effort to calm her nerves before the wedding, and take her mind off the fact that she couldn't see Obi-Wan until the ceremony itself. It was the perfect time for mother-daughter time.

"When the queen sent word to us about your betrothal when you turned fourteen, your father and I were understandably concerned," the older woman was saying. "It wasn't until she also explained that you wouldn't be married until you were a little older that we breathed easier. I know according to our traditions and customs that once you turned fourteen, you were considered an adult and of marriageable age, but…"

"I know Mother, and I think Obi-Wan felt the same way," Padmé said, smiling at the mention of her sweetheart's name. "We were originally going to wait until a week after my seventeenth Life Day to marry, but something happened.

"There are still some Jedi Knights and Masters who are clinging to their old traditions," she explained, knowing her mother knew something about the Jedi Order.

Jobal nodded. "That they forbade personal relationships and attachments of any kind, yes I knew that. Which was why I was surprised that they were willing to have one of their young knights marry."

Padmé proceeded to tell her mother about how Jedi Master Rancisis came to Naboo and tried to make her break the engagement using a Jedi mind trick, and the result was the wedding date being moved up to that night. Jobal simply shook her head at the absurdity of it all. "While I'm happy for you and Obi-Wan, I can't help but be concerned. This Jedi Master probably won't stop trying to force you two apart."

"Master Yoda will do all he can to make sure that doesn't happen again," Padmé assured her. "I trust him."

Jobal smiled and hugged her youngest daughter close to her. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The garden at Theed palace had been prepared for the wedding celebration. When the betrothal had first been arranged, both Padmé and Obi-Wan had expressed a desire to be married outdoors in the garden. There was a canopy erected where a Naboo holy man waited for the ceremony to begin.

At sunset, the groom took his place at the front under the canopy, dressed in full Jedi attire, including his robe. He wasn't wearing the hood, however. He'd bathed an hour before the ceremony, his hair had been washed and brushed until it shone and his beard had been trimmed. He couldn't wait to see his bride walk up the aisle to meet him, knowing damned good and well that she was wearing her mother's gown.

The queen of Naboo made her way up the aisle and sat in the front next to the bride's mother. The handmaidens followed their queen, although Rabé and Cordé would be the ones standing up for Padmé and they made their way up to the front on the other side of the holy man.

Jobal stood and the rest of the guests followed suit as Padmé made her way up the aisle on the arm of her father, Ruwee Naberrie. The holy man and Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" the holy man intoned.

"Her mother, myself, and Her Highness do," Ruwee replied, placing Padmé's hand in Obi-Wan's "Take care of her, son." He then went to sit with his wife and the queen.

The ceremony was short, yet rich with feeling. Anyone in the royal household knew this had gone from being a political match to being a love match. Vows were exchanged, and then the rings they'd been given during their betrothal ceremony were switched from their right hands to their left. The holy man recited the holy texts of marriage and pronounced them husband and wife.

"What the gods have joined together, let no one tear asunder," he declared. "You may share a kiss of peace."

Obi-Wan didn't need to be told twice. He gently cupped his wife's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, letting the love and desire he felt for her seep into their kiss.

About thirty minutes later, they were all gathered in the palace ballroom celebrating the marriage. The tables were groaning with several choices of food, several meats and cheeses, breads, and a large multi-tiered cake covered in spun sugar. A local Naboo band was playing a lively reel and most of the guests were dancing. It didn't take Obi-Wan long to get the hang of the dance, but he was soon dancing comfortably with his new wife.

"You're a natural," Padmé said with a soft smile.

"When you travel the universe with Qui-Gon Jinn, you learn some things," he quipped. She giggled and let him hold her closer in the dance.

After the wedding feast, the handmaidens hustled Padmé away to prepare her for the wedding night. She was helped out of her mother's wedding gown and dressed in a long white nightgown with bell sleeves and low-cut V-neck that showed a little cleavage, as well as being knee-length. Once she was dressed and her hair was taken out of its complicated knots, she was escorted to her bedchamber where the bed had been prepared for the consummation of her marriage. The bed was turned down and covered with Naboo rose petals. The handmaidens smiled at her and left her alone. She didn't have to wait long, however.

Obi-Wan had also been hustled away to be prepared. He bathed one last time and was dressed in a blue silk men's robe. He was escorted by Padmé's father and Qui-Gon to Padme's bedchamber. They left him alone outside the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and went inside. The sight before him took his breath away.

Padmé was standing beside the bed that had been prepared for their wedding night, the covers turned down and the bed covered in Naboo rose petals. She was wearing a beautiful white knee-length negligee with bell sleeves and a low-cut V-neckline. She smiled at him almost seductively.

"Beautiful minx," he growled softly, making his way to her and the bed. She smiled as he pulled her into his arms and devoured her mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. Her mouth blossomed open beneath his and he heard and felt her moan into his mouth. Soon their tongues were tangling sensually with each other, and the need for oxygen was the only thing that forced them to end the kiss.

"Obi-Wan…" she whispered as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed of roses and laid her down gently, taking in the sight before him. Padmé looked away shyly.

"No," he said, turning her face back to his and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "You've no reason to be shy. You're so beautiful…" He gently unlaced the front of the negligee, loosening it enough to slide it off her shoulders, baring her breasts to his view. They may have been small, but they were perfect to him. His hands wandered down, gently caressing them. She leaned into his touch.

Their mouths sought each other again, her tongue teasing his. She reached up to remove his robe and her eyes widened at the realization that he was naked under the robe. He gently raised her arms above her head as he pulled her negligee off, leaving her as naked and vulnerable as he.

He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, teasing each dusky nipple with his tongue, causing her to arch up off the bed. He smiled inwardly. _So she likes that,_ he thought as he trailed kisses down her tummy to the untouched area between her legs. He knew what he had to do to prepare her for him so he sent her soothing waves through the Force, gently spreading her thighs. He caressed her with his hand, inserting one finger into her opening, wanting to loosen her up. Her soft aroused groans were arousing him mightily, so he inserted a second finger, and then a third.

Padmé's body was soon aflame with the desire pulsating through her. She never dreamed it would feel this good. Just when she thought she could take no more, she glanced up, seeing him lower his head, and his soft lips and gentle tongue were added to her sensual torment. "Obi-Wan!" she cried out softly, her head thrashing about on the bed, her hands gripping the bedsheets and rose petals. He smiled and pulled away, covering her body with his. Her cries and moans had aroused him mightily and he could bear no more without joining with her completely.

He settled himself between her thighs, gently cupping her face in his hands. He knew this was her first time and he wanted to make it good for her. "I love you, Padmé," he said, kissing her tenderly. "I'll be as gentle as I can with you." As he caressed her face, he sent her more soothing, loving waves to her through the Force.

She smiled tearfully, nodding to indicate she was ready for him to breach her. "Breathe, darling," he whispered as he reached between their bodies to guide himself into her softness. She continued to breathe normally as she felt him stretching her inner walls. Soon he came to the barrier that was keeping her a virgin. "Breathe," he repeated as he withdrew a little, and then thrust forward, breaching her. She gasped softly and tears of pain stung her eyes. Once he was completely sheathed inside her, he held still, waiting for her to get used to him. Padmé continued to breathe, feeling the pain beginning to subside, being replaced by a feeling of fullness. She smiled and nodded for him to go on.

He leaned down and kissed the few tears that had rolled down her cheeks, and then began to move inside her, slowly at first, and then picking up the pace. It didn't take long for Padmé to feel his rhythm and match it. Soon they were moving as one. Her hands caressed his back, her nails gently scratching, urging him on. Her legs were soon wrapped around his waist, yet she wanted him closer and closer, like she couldn't get enough of feeling his skin against hers. "Obi-Wan…" she groaned softly, needing to feel her soul meld with his. "Obi-Wan…I love…you." She crushed his lips with hers, moaning against his mouth.

Their bodies erupted in a shared climax moments later, uniting their souls and joining their hearts.

Padmé cried out softly, going limp on the bed, her body trembling. Once her inner walls stopped spasming, Obi-Wan pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, cuddling his young wife close. "I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here," he whispered while also whispering soft Coruscanti endearments. She settled into his arms, snuggling in as she fought the urge to sleep. She didn't want to sleep just yet. She just wanted to rest and make love with her husband again and again.

"Don't fight it, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her lips and her eyelids. "Sleep. I'll be with you, forever."

_Forever,_ she thought to herself. _I like the sound of that._ As her eyes closed one last time, she whispered, "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

Obi-Wan watched her fall asleep in his arms, tears of love welling up in his eyes. "And I love you, Padmé Amidala-Kenobi."

They slept knowing that now nothing would keep them apart. This was love's alliance, and it would hold forever, even after they became one with the Force.

**THE END**


End file.
